When the Toa get Evil, the Evil get Good DISCONTIN
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: The Barraki seek the mask of life to … Awaken Mata nui! What's happened? The Inika want to mask of life to breathe air after being banished to The Pit! Everything's topsy turvy, swirly swappy! Oneshot, but most likely will continue. Updated.
1. Personality explanation

A/N: ok, this is my first AU. This is one of the fanfics that I don't have to worry about getting the original personalities right, cause this is an AU.

Summary: The Barraki seek the mask of life to … Awaken Mata nui?! What's happened? The Inika want to mask of life to breathe air after being banished to The Pit?! Everything's topsy turvy, swirly swappy! Oneshot, but most likely will continue.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bionicle or any related content.

Key:

"yap" normal

"_blah_" thought

"BLAH!" yell(number of exclamation marks and letters vary.)

"blah!" mild yell/excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takadox is one of the only male ga-matoran. Infact, he IS the only ga-matoran.

He, as such, is anti-social. It wasn't because everybody hated him. It was because nobody

knew what to make of him. He has never left his home. As such, he has gotten weak

because of lack of exercise. However, he has kept his mind sharp, and could have been

one of the greatest Mahri nui scientists, if he would of just showed it. If only…

Carapar was a po-matoran, and among one of the dimmest po-matorans. He wasn't one

of those idiots that cant spell right and think two plus two equals fish. He was of

moderate intelligence. He played a lot of kolhii and as such, gained a lot of muscle.

Oddly enough, Carapar has never been injured in kolhii, even if the players were playing

their hardest. Some thought he was the stone toa in disguise. Carapar's always denied his

immense strength, however, he once shattered a matoran's mask to pieces.

Kalmah is a ta-matoran, and oddly has three eyes. He has had a mask to cover it up

Though. His best friend, Revoc, is the founder of Mahri nui (he only named it.) and discoverer of the hydruka. Revoc was named a hero, for if he had not discovered the hydruka, Mahri nui would not last long.

Ehlek is a le-matoran. Oddly, he does not use treespeak. He is one of the slipperiest le-matoran. He has always liked eels. His Kanohi has little spikes on the top. He has a best friend Nocturn. Nocturn likes really strange meats. Nocturn is a le-matoran also, but for some reason, has blue on him too. People have teased him saying he's part ga-matoran. He also does not use treespeak, further leading others to believe he is part ga-matoran.

His mask has swept back spikes, in a column, unlike Ehlek's, which has randomly placed spikes on the top.

Pridak is a Ko-matoran. He likes really ferocious animals, but his favorite animal being takea sharks. His mask oddly has a dorsal fin on the top, albeit hardly noticeable unless you don't glance at him. He likes to eat tough meat, but his oddly sharp teeth make it easy.

Mantax is an Onu-matoran, and a smart one at that. He helped design the air launchers. His Kanohi has a couple off-white stripes on the top streaking vertically. The black fades into white above his eyes.


	2. Ehlek & Nocturn

"What do we do, the Inika are after the mask of life we put in universe Bio." Anubis asked.

"I don't know." Zeus replied.

"We could get toa." Kame-sama said.

"Yes, but then there's the matter of who deserves it." Amun said.

"Ok then," Zeus said, "Poseidon, Hephaestus, Gaia, you each pick the toa in favor of your element. I'll pick the other ones, since _someone_ forgot to make other elemental gods." Zeus explained, giving Amun a glare.

After a while of deciding, everyone picked.

"I think Takadox. He is very cunning, and intelligent, and when was the last time we ever had a male toa of water? He may be weak, but he will be stronger. We will just give him a stronger dose of power to get him on an even level with the other toa." Poseidon said.

"I've decided on Mantax. He could design equipment for the team." Gaia said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Kalmah. That third eye comes in handy, plus, ever since his third eye was discovered, he has been teased, and made fun at. He could use some acknowledgement. Plus, that third eye would come in handy, with that enhanced degree of vision." Hephaestus said.

"Then it's decided." Zeus replied, "and Carapar will be the toa of stone. Pridak toa of ice, Ehlek toa of wind. I'll send the lightning."

Zeus shot the green lightning that would change Ehlek and Nocturn's life, forever.

Meanwhile,

Ehlek was out for a walk with his best friend Nocturn.

"…And Makuta says, 'No, that's just the way I comb my hair!' hahaha!!" Nocturn said, finishing a joke

Silence.

"I don't get it. I mean, Makuta doesn't even have hair." Ehlek replied. He did not understand the joke.

"Neither does a tarakava, that's what makes it so funny. But, seeing as I already had to explain the joke to you, it's… just not funny anymore." Nocturn replied, disappointed that the joke wasn't funny.

"it wasn't funny to begi-" Ehlek was cut off when a green flash of lightning hit him.

"Ehlek!!" Nocturn cried out grabbing his friend out of pure reflex, trying to pull him out of the lightning. He wouldn't let his friend die. But something happened to both of them.

They each grew taller, up to six feet in human length for starters. Ehlek's mask became more defined. he grew armor, a chest plate actually. And his feet became flatter, and two long toes. Nocturn got the two long toes also. a tri-talon grew on each of Ehlek's hands.

For Nocturn, he got two katanas. "What happened? Everything is smaller." Ehlek said, before noticing the small crowd that was forming. "What? What are you staring at, you look like you've seen a ghost!" It was true; everyone in the crowd was looking at the new toa like they've seen a ghost.

"excuse me, pardon me, sorry, excuse me." A ga-matoran said to the people she was trying to get through. "I know what's going on here!" She said, once she got to the center of the circle, that was the free space Ehlek and Nocturn had. "These two people have been transformed into toa by the great beings. I've read about in the book of prophecies." She left out the 'For idiots' part. No one needed to hear that. "it said that lightning in which its color represents its element would strike the prophesized toa, changing their lives forever." The matoran said.

A/N: I know, short chappy, but I'm a beginner. Plus it seemed like a cliffhanger to me.

R&R, flame if you want, though I don't see how you can flame if there's nothing to flame about.

Ehlek&Nocturn: (singing) we're toa, we're toa, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, we're toa we're toa, we're

Me: (hits Ehlek and Nocturn with Carapar.)

Carapar: who's there?

(hits them again with Carapar)

Carapar: Who's there?

(does it again)

Carapar: Who is there?


	3. Kalmah

A/N: Hello again. Chap 3. They're short because at one point I don't know how to continue. I will do the Inika's stories later on. Kalmah do the disclaimer.

Kalmah: ok. Lord Maul160 does not own Bionicle or any related content; however, he does own Nira.

Me: Yay! An OC! And without intention, too.

The gods were surprised.

"Well, looks like Nocturn got a little taste of the power too." Zeus said, nervously. "On to the next one!" Zeus tried to change the subject. He shot red lightning this time. It was Kalmah's turn to be changed.

Meanwhile,

Kalmah was at home. He had been trying to make his mask more comfortable. It kept pressing against his third eye. It wasn't easy when you had to fix it without taking it off. Just then, red lightning struck his house, and him. He grew up to six feet, his feet became paddle-like, his kanohi opened where the third eye was. Suddenly, he could hear everyone's thoughts.

'I need to go to the toilet' one matoran said.

'_I'm gonna have to call-declare a meeting about the disappearances_.' Another said.

'_I still need to go to the toilet'_ the first matoran said.

'_The new kanohi that floated down yesterday is lovely_' no doubt a ga-matoran said.

Kalmah could hear all sorts of thoughts. '_How can I hear these thoughts?_'

"Who said what about thoughts?" one matoran outside said.

"Ok, I better find Nira. She knows all about this kind of stuff. But how am I gonna get out without being noticed? If people see me they're going to freak out!" Kalmah said to himself. He climbed out of the exposed window out back. He snuck around trying to find the prophesizing ga-matoran. He found his new speed better. He was hiding in a bush. Then he went to another. Then another. And so on till he found a crowd. Over the short matoran he saw two six foot tall creatures too. He heard Nira's voice.

"The Great Beings have sent green lightning to transform these two into toa! It was also said that one would interfere, getting a taste of the power as well. And judging by the red in that bush over there." She pointed to the bush Kalmah was in. "we seem to have a toa of fire." Kalmah got out of the bush.

"Yes, I am the toa of fire. And those two are toa of air?" Kalmah said.

"Yes, we are toa of air." Ehlek said.


End file.
